


Annoying

by pheehope



Category: Oggy and the Cockroaches (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, INI SAMPAH, M/M, duh maafkan hamba:'(
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pheehope/pseuds/pheehope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oggy, sembilanbelas tahun, berstatus jomblo, sudah lelah dengan kehidupannya yang selalu diganggu oleh tiga 'kecoa' menyebalkan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> Oggy and the Cockroaches © Jean-Yves Raimbaud

Ia lelah kehidupannya terus menerus diganggu oleh trio bocah iseng nan menyebalkan yang entah datangnya dari mana—Joey, Dee Dee, dan Marky.

 

Entah apa yang memotivasi mereka sehingga menjadikan Oggy sebagai objek kejahilan mereka yang tak kunjung reda. Kabur pun percuma, toh, akhirnya mereka bertiga juga akan mengintilinya. Meskipun tidak jarang Jack, sepupunya itu ikut menghadapi keisengan tiga bocah tersebut, tetapi tetap saja mereka tak ada jeranya. Mengganggunya ketika beristirahat, mengotori lantai rumahnya, mengacak-acak isi kamarnya, menggagalkan rencana kencannya, sampai, uh, mengganggunya ketika mandi.

 

Serius, Oggy benar-benar ingin membalaskan sesuatu pada mereka. Ah, bukan ingin, tapi sudah pernah ia lakukan. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menjebak mereka, malah dirinya sendiri yang terjebak.

 

Pernah saat itu Jack hampir berhasil menjebak Dee Dee dan Joey, kalau saja Oggy tidak tiba-tiba datang sambil menangis, meminta Jack untuk melepaskan mereka berdua. Kasihan katanya. Di belakangnya, berdirilah seorang bocah bersurai hitam semi-ungu dengan seringaian tipis yang ia tujukan kepada Jack.

 

(Lalu Jack yakin, Joey pasti telah melakukan sesuatu pada sepupu tercintanya itu. )

 

* * *

* * *

Oggy semakin lelah dengan mereka. Kala itu, ia diam saja begitu Joey, Dee Dee, dan Marky bermain—atau menghancurkan kamarnya.

 

Dengan pelan, ia bertanya, "Mengapa kalian selalu menggangguku?"

 

Seketika, seluruh aktivitas yang mereka lakukan terhenti. Joey, Dee Dee, serta Mark saling bertukar pandang.

 

Oggy menghela napas, "Yah, maksudku.. kalau memang berani, cobalah ganggu Bob—si tetangga galak itu, kalian tahu. Jangan aku," lanjutnya menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

 

"Berani, kok," celetuk Dee Dee. Bocah pendek itu melirik ke arah Marky sejenak, kemudian ia kembali memakan kue hasil curiannya dari dapur.

 

Joey mengulas senyum kecil, "Tapi yang kami sukai itu kau, bukan Bob."

 

Tambah satu hal; Oggy (sangat) tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka.

**Author's Note:**

> ...iya, ini sampah, haha ;w;


End file.
